comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fearswoop (Earth-7045)
Fearswoop is one of the two Decepticon Trakkons. His personality is very smooth and slick and apparently friendly. But don't let his ready, but hidden smile fool you. He is still very much a 'Con and his affable nature can switch instantly to one of cold, calculated brutality which he carefully justifies to himself and others who'll listen. Fearswoop has advanced stealth capabilities that let him swoop down on unsuspecting targets fast, riddling them with machinegun fire before they even know what hit them. How advanced is his stealth ability? He's neon yellow and still can't be seen. History to be added Powers & Abilities Fearswoop= |-| Primal Vanguard= |-| Clench's Decepticons= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Wing'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Tactician' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Master Stealth Bomber' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His arrogance. Parahernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Subsonic Repeater': a close-range SMG that grants great footspeed when equipped. It has a very high rate of fire, and thus remains the fastest firing weapon on Cybertron. *'Artillery platform': can be underside-mounted in jet mode. *'Jet mode guns & missiles' Trivia *Fearswoop's expanded personality is based on Gul Dukat from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Nyon (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Yellow Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Trakkons (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Terrorists Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Piloting Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Espionage Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters